tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mikan Kohakusaki
"It's just science, right? Let me handle this!" - Mythical Mew Mew Mikan Orenjitake (橙竹 みかん) is one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Tangerine. Appearance Mikan Mikan is a lightly tanned girl with dark orange hair tied in a long braid paired with dark brown eyes and freckled cheeks. Her casual clothes are cute but easy to move around in, while at school she wears the Nakanishi Elementary girls' uniform with navy calf-high socks. Her café uniform is a knee length orange dress with a white heart-shaped apron with cream frills around the heart and cream ribbons. Her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, an orange bow is attached to each sock, her shoes are black with an orange heart on the tongue and orange laces. Lastly, she wears a lace headband. Mew Tangerine When transformed, Mikan's eyes and hair turn orange, and she grows dark orange wings and tail feathers. Her outfit is a short orange dress with shoulder straps. Her shoes are orange Mary-Janes with a bow on the back, and she has orange wristbands. She also has orange garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker. The tops and bottoms of her chokers and garters are lined with cream lace. Her Mew Mark, a pair of wings with a downward pointing angle on her back. Personality Mikan is a young girl who always looks on the brighter side of life no matter how bad things get. She is incredibly curious about the world around her and wants to know everything. Mikan is a people-pleaser who just wants others to like her. Abilities Transformation Mikan’s transformation begins with her kissing her pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. She then turns around as her wings and tail feathers sprout from her upper and lower back. Mikan’s body begins to glow and she turns, causing her dress, garters, and choker appear. Light wraps around her feet and turns into her shoes, lastly, she claps her hands, creating a flash that reveals her wrist bands. Mikan then poses. Weapon and Attack Mikan's weapon is the Tangerine Arrow, an orange and red bow, the wood resembles flaming feathers, and the grip is red. The arrow is orange and red, with the head resembling a beak. A golden bow with a pink heart in the middle is on the grip. Her attack is Ribbon Tangerine Heat, in which she pulls back her bow, causing the arrow to light on fire. She then shoots the arrow, sending it flying. Fighting Style Mikan uses her small size and ability to fly to her advantage, keeping just out of her opponents' reach as she fires arrows at them. If her opponent does manage to get a little too close for comfort Mikan will likely smack them with her bow. Story Prior to Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew Chapter 1 (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte Chapter 1 (TBA) Relationships Yuzu Orenjitake Mikan is desperate for her older sister's approval and will do just about anything to get it. She doesn't want her sister to see her as a typical annoying brat. Ame Momose Mikan sees Ame as an older sister figure and a role model, she wants to be confident like Ame and is appreciative of the support she receives. Kyoho Aitani Unlike most, Mikan wasn't initially intimidated by Kyoho. They aren't incredibly close but Mikan enjoys spending time with her every now and then. Suguri Akamura Suguri and Mikan have a good relationship and will regularly spend time together, whether it be playing video games, or testing out a science experiment. Nashi Midoriyama She has a lot of respect towards Nashi because she doesn't undermine Mikan's maturity or intelligence and allows her to join in with everyone's conversations. Ichijiku Aitani The two aren't overly close, but Mikan likes how laidback and non-judgemental Ichijiku is, a stark contrast to her own sister. Rieko Asakusa Rieko is Mikan's classmate. While not the best of friends they do know each other. Etymology Mikan is a Japanese word that can refer to a Mandarin orange or a tangerine. Orenjitake is made up of two kanji. Orenji, which means 'orange' and Take ''which translates to 'bamboo'. '''Mandarin' refers to a small citrus fruit with loose skin. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Katie Bright/Mew Katie *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian)'- Mara Orenjitake/Mew Mara *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - Júzi ChéngZhú (橙竹橘子, ChéngZhú Júzi)/Mew Mew Tangerine (貓貓橘子, Māo Māo Júzi) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)' - Gwāt Zí CáangZūk (橙竹橘子, CáangZūk Gwāt Zí)/Mew Gwāt Zí (喵橘子, Miu Gwāt Zí) *'마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Mikan Hwang (황미칸, Hwang Mikan)/Mew Mikan (뮤 미칸, Myu Mikan) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Mikan Orenjitake/Mew Tangerine *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Mikan Orenjitake Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Katia Bright/Mew Katia *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Mikan Orenjitake/Mew Tangerine *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Katie Bright *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Katia Bright *'Mítico Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Katie Bright/Miau Katie *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Katia Bright/Mew Katia *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Kati Bright/Mew Kati *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Katia Bright/Mew Katia *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Katy Bryt/Mjau Katy Both *'Mythique Mew Mew Power (French)' - Katie Bright *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian)' - Keti Bright/Mjau Keti *'אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Mikan Orenjitake/Mew Mikan *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Katia Bright (Season 1) Tangerina Orenjitake/Mew Tangerina (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2 (Croatian)' - Kati Bright/Mijau Kati Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian)'- Mara Orenxhitake/Mjau Mara Voice Actresses Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Amy Palant *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Valentina Pallavicino *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - Měixiù Lín (傅曼君, Fù Mànjūn) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)' - Bóusāan Hòh (何寶珊, Hòh Bóusāan/Rae Ho) *'마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Chae-Eon Han (한채언, Han Chae-Eon) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Thanwa Pakdeeamnat (ธันวา ภักดีอำนาจ) *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - N/A Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - N/A *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Martine Hjejle *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Stella Bonatsou (Στέλλα Μπονάτσου) *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Jussara Marques *'Mítico Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Jocelyn Robles *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - N/A *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Ilona Molnár *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - N/A *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - N/A Both *'Mythique Mew Mew Power (French)' - Sandra Vandroux *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian)' - Vladislava Đorđević *'אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Miya Kadosh *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Maria João Luís (Season 1) Vânia Blubird (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2 (Croatian)' - N/A Others= *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian)' - Gerona Karabashi Weapon and Attack Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Sunshine Bow/Flaming Arrow! *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Mara's Heart/Ribbon of Sun! *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - Tangerine Arrow (橘子 箭, Júzi Jiàn)/Ribbon Júzi Hit! (RIBBON 橘子 HIT!) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)' - Tangerine Arrow (橘子 箭, Gwāt Zí Zin)/Tangerine Heat! (橘子 暑, Gwāt Zí Syú) *'마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Mikan Magic Arrow (미칸 마기 아로, Mikan Magi Aro)/Ribbon Mikan Light of Wind! (리본 미칸 바람의 빛, Ribon Mikan Balam-ui Bich) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Tangerine Arrow/Ribbon Tangerine Heat! *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Tangerine Arrow/Ribbon Tangerine Heat! Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Sunshine Bow/Flaming Arrow! *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Sunshine Bow/Flaming Arrow! *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Sunshine Bow (Λιακάδα Τόξο, Liakáda Tóxo)/Flaming Arrow! (Φλεγόμενος Βέλος, Flegómenos Vélos) *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Bow and Arrow/Fire Arrow! *'Mítico Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Sun Bow/Flaming Arrow *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Sunshine Bow/Flaming Arrow! *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Sun Bow/Flaming Arrow *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Sunshine Bow (Güneş Yay)/Flaming Arrow (Ateşli Ok) *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Sunshine Bow/Flaming Arrow! Both *'Mythique Mew Mew Power (French)' - Sunshine Bow/Flaming Arrow! *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian)' - Sunlight Bow/Arrow, Fire! *'אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Sunshine Bow (סאנשיין קשת)/Flaming Arrow! (חץ בוערת) *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Sunshine Bow/Flaming Arrow! (Season 1) Tangerine Arrow/Ribbon Heat! (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2 (Croatian)' - ??? Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian)' - Mara's Heart/Ribbon of Sun! Trivia * Red-headed Flamebacks live in the Philippines. * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Hakase from Nichijou. * She has the same English voice actress as Dorie from Magical DoReMi. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is TangeArrow. Gallery Red Headed Flameback.jpg|The red-headed flameback Tangerines.jpg|Tangerines Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Orange Mews Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages